We Don't Need Marriage Counseling
by kisukebenihime
Summary: *Dedicated to my readers* "I'm telling you, this can really help us. So stop the whining because, whether you like it or not, we are going to marriage counseling. Period!" *MadaSaku*


We Don't Need Marriage Counseling

(**A/N**: Ok, so the idea for this popped in my head and would not leave me alone. It hit me at work while I was listening to the radio - I'm telling you, music is the best inspiration. Inspired by the song 'Broken Hearted Soul' by Ra. A big thanks to Rose for the chat and sorting. On with the show.)

**Summary: *Dedicated to my readers*** "I'm telling you, this can really help us. So stop the whining because, whether you like it or not, we are going to marriage counseling. Period!" *MadaSaku*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did… well, then everyone would get what they want.

~xxx~

Madara stared at Sakura as if she had sprouted wings and was flying around the bedroom. After four years of marriage, Madara truly thought his wife had finally lost it. Ok, he would admit that their marriage wasn't what it used to be; he's a police officer and she worked at a bank. They were always busy, and they understood that. But she just blew things out of proportion, like always. Honestly, if this was about sex, Madara was more than willing to toss her onto the bed and have his devious way with her.

"Care to repeat that?" he asked, pulling on his navy blue uniform shirt. "I thought I heard you say 'marriage counseling'."

Sakura set her shoulders and raised her head. "I did and we have an appointment at two this afternoon."

"Bullshit! We don't need marriage counseling." Madara spat, tossing his gun holster onto the bed as he tucked his shirt into his pants.

"Yes, we do." Sakura bit out through clenched teeth, buttoning her blouse as she slipped on her shoes. "We don't talk like normal couples do, we fight. And I don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't see the point in paying some quack to tell us that we're frustrated and we should fuck more." Madara hissed, yanking his tie in to place. "Those councilors are just like Dr. Phil; a fat person telling other fat people that they're fat and they should diet. They don't take their own advice, and you wonder why most 'marriage therapists' aren't married themselves." He said, reaching for his badge. "A crock of shit, if you ask me." A high-heeled shoe went sailing through the air and smacked Madara in the back of his head. He turned slowly to see Sakura glaring at him.

"You're an asshole!" she seethed, chest heaving and tight fists shaking at her sides. "I'm telling you, this can really help us. So stop the whining because, whether you like it or not, we are going to marriage counseling. Period!" with that, Sakura stiffing pulled on her coat and headed out of the bedroom. Grabbing his bag and holster off the bed, Madara followed her into the kitchen.

"I may be an asshole but at least I'm being realistic about this. Nothing those quacks say helps anyone."

Sakura turned sharply to face him and glared harder. "Realistic my ass, you got that from Sasuke." She growled, stuffing her pre-packed lunch into her bag. Zipping her bag closed, Sakura sighed as she picked up her things and walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and sighed again, placing one delicate hand on his smooth cheek. "Look, if you love me enough, you'll give this a shot. Just this once." Sakura didn't give him time to answer as she walked out the front door and to her car. Madara watched her leave from the window.

Man… this day just went to hell in a hand basket, he thought and left for work twenty minutes later.

~xxx~

Sakura slammed her back door as she stormed into the back of Konoha Bank. The security guard on duty smiled at her and tipped his hat to her. Sakura smiled softly.

"Hey Kiba, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You don't seem too thrilled to be here." The brunette said with a smirk. "Everything alright?"

Sakura scoffed as she punched in her code and opened the door leading into the main part of the bank. "Ask me tomorrow." She waved to him before slipping through.

"Billboard Brow, I have got to tell you about my date. Hurry up and clock in." Came a call from down the hall. Poking her head out of the break room door, Ino smiled from ear to ear as Sakura wondered just how the hell she always knew when she came and went. So, Sakura hurried down the hall and slipped into the break room. "Oh, you look pissed. I take it you told him then?"

"I signed us up for marriage counseling, not a divorce." Sakura sighed as she placed her things in the cabinet with her name on it.

"And here I thought you would grow some balls and tell him off. What a shame." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Despite the fact that my marriage isn't exactly what I had hoped for, I still love Madara." The pink-haired woman said as she made herself a fresh cup of coffee. "I did tell him that he didn't have a choice in the matter."

"That's my girl!" the blonde cheered with a fist in the air. "So, about my date last night. Shisui-"

"Let's go girls, now's not the time to peddle about with stories. We have work to do and money to collect." Their boss said, stepping into the room. He was a tall man who always wore a black suit with a red tie. Ino had it on good authority that their boss, the forty-something year old man staring calmly at them, was once apart of the Mafia and that the bank was his legitimate shot at staying out of jail.

"Sorry Kakuzu-sama." The girls said in unison as they stood and bowed. Kakuzu moved aside and let them brush passed while he shook his head and grunted. The chime of the front door caught his attention; ah, another happy customer.

~xxx~

"Good morning Kurenai-san, deposit or withdraw?" Sakura smiled warmly, seeing a familiar face was definitely a good way to keep her mind off of things. The amber-eyed woman smiled in return.

"Deposit please." She said, dropping her purse on the counter to dig for her slips. "How are things with you and your husband? I didn't see you at the spring party." Sakura hesitated for a split second.

"We're great. I can't wait for a vacation though." She smiled with a toothy grin, biting the inside of her cheek. Sakura hated lying to anyone, especially a nice lady like Kurenai. "I was sick during the spring thing, Madara stayed home to take care of me." That was the truth, though Madara did leave to visit some old friends for and hour or so.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your illness. I hope Madara survived without it." Sakura had to laugh then, taking Kurenai's slips and sorting them before punching in the account information.

"Nope, he had it worse than I did." Kurenai giggled and asked for a balance which Sakura happily supplied. "Have a good day, Kurenai-san. Tell Asuma-san I said hi."

"I will. Bye Sakura-chan." The raven-haired woman said with a tiny wave before turning and walking to the door. Sakura typed in a few keys and straightened her counter.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND KISS THE FLOOR!" Sakura spun to find a H&K handgun pointing directly at her. "GET DOWN, NOW!" the masked assailant yelled. Sakura nodded slowly and slipped out of her chair, using her knee to tap the silent alarm button under her counter. Wide eyed and barely breathing, she slipped to the floor and looked around, finding Ino and another teller huddled in the back corner, Kakuzu nodding softly to her as Kiba eased his way up the hall, towards her. A shot rang out and Kiba went down as he emerged from the back hall. He slumped to the floor with a grunt. Clapping a hand over her mouth, Sakura tried not to scream as Kiba wheezed and gasped for air.

'Madara…' she thought before she was hauled to her feet by her elbow and pushed toward the vault, bank keys clanking against her hip.

~xxx~

Madara sat on the bench in the locker room after a sparring session with his cousin Itachi, tying the laces of his combat boots when the locker room door burst open and Shisui propelled himself forward.

"Morning boys!" he greeted with a charismatic smile and hitch in his step.

"Someone's a bit too happy thins morning." Madara commented, buttoning his shirt. He really couldn't stand Shisui when he was so happy and vibrant. Maybe that's why Madara preferred the company of his stoic younger cousin, Itachi.

"I'm telling you man, my date last night was amazing." Shisui said with a smug grin.

"If that hickey is anything to go by, then I'm sure we all can guess."

"Ouch! You're mean today, Mada-kun. What has Oscar the Grouch so wound up today?" the younger asked with his hands on his hips. Of course, if he had to guess, Shisui would say it was something to do with Sakura. Even Madara's blind brother knew something was amiss with Madara and Sakura's relationship. He was about to comment on that subject when a burst of static cut off all conversation.

_'All units, Code 211 in progress.'_ The loudspeaker in the locker room chimed. _'Location, 8th and Orchard, Konoha Bank and Trust.'_

"Oh shit!" Shisui cried, scurrying to his locker to change as quickly as possible. Madara was already dressed and out the door before Shisui could even ask if Sakura was working. From the way Madara was literally knocking people out of his way, it was safe to assume she was.

Madara rushed passed officers and civilians, smoothly working his way through the crowded halls of the Konoha Police Department. He didn't bother with the elevator, ducking right and flying down the stairs to the TASK Force offices on the first floor. Too bad the locker rooms were on the fifth floor. Madara stormed into the briefing room and tossed his bag on the closest table, pulling his gear and inspecting it. Un-snapping his rifle pack from the side of his gear bag, Madara pulled out his M-16, checking the bolt, clip, safety, and stock; everything was in working order as he set it down and searched for his Kevlar vest. He was pissed and beyond worried for Sakura.

"First one here, I see." A deep voice beckoned from the doorway. Adjusting the last Velcro strap on his vest, Madara turned to his commander and saluted.

"Yes, sir."

Morino Ibiki grinned and nodded to Madara, his top member. "So eager to go out?" he asked, setting his gear bag by Madara's. Shisui ran in just in time to hear Ibiki's question, slightly worried his eyes instantly falling on Madara. This instantly caught Ibiki's attention. The scarred man eyed the Uchiha with an interested gaze, dark eyes noting the clenched jaw and building fury. "Madara?"Madara paused with his K-bar half in the leg holster, his hands clenching. Deep onyx darkened to the blackest of black with Madara's reply.

"My wife works at the bank."

Ibiki stared at the man before him, the words and subsequent actions that could arise form that situation running through his mind. He had worked along side Madara for years, trusted him at his back, there was no better back up.

"Will it get in the way?" No shit, no nonsense, would it get in the way, would it cloud his judgment, would he be a risk? Yes. Right now Sakura was the only thing Madara could focus on but if he didn't have it in control Ibiki could -and would- throw him in a cell.

"I'll follow orders." Ibiki bit his tongue, yeah the Uchiha would follow orders as long as he liked and he thought his wife was safe, but then again the assholes were fucked the minute Madara thought she was in danger, hell he probably wouldn't need the whole team, Madara was scary enough all on his own. The rest of the team filed in, including Genma, Itachi and Asuma. The six man team were briefed, geared up and ready to go in less than ten minutes and time was precious.

~xxx~

Ino and Kakuzu pulled Kiba behind the counter, as per request of the gunman who held Sakura tightly by the arm as she stuffed stacks of cash into a bank bag. The customers stuck inside were quiet, some crying, some praying but no one moved to stop the madman holding a H&K 9mm handgun with an itchy trigger finger. The man in question had long sliver hair shoved under a black ball cap, thin wire-framed glasses and a black bandana covering the lower half of his face.

"This bag is full." Sakura said quietly as she zipped the top and set it aside. That made three bags stuffed full of money in the twelve minuets since the sliver-haired gunman took over the bank.

"Good. Fill up another and make it fast." He told her, not letting go of her arm. Police sirens could be heard outside the bank, filling Sakura with hope as she reached for another bank bag and started filling it up. She could feel the sweat on his palms through the sleeve of her blouse and frowned. At least the guy knew he was about to get busted. "Faster!" he hollered, yanking her arm with a firm jerk making her drop some of the money to the floor. The robber let go of her arm and pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of her head. "Pick it up!"

"Y-yes, sir." Sakura stammered, grimacing at the feel of the cold metal on her skin through her pink locks, heart thundering in her chest. Kami, this had to be the worst day of her life. All she wanted to do now was curl up on her couch at home and sob until she couldn't cry anymore. Why did he have to pick on her? Working quickly, Sakura filled the fourth bag and set it with the other three. The man forced Sakura to carry two of the bags while he picked up one and kicked the other as he followed her to the front of the bank.

"Drop them right there." He demanded, kicking the bank bag into the middle of the room. Sakura did as she was told and stood by the bags, waiting for his next instructions. "Everyone stand up and move to the back office!" he shouted, waving the gun around to assert his authority. "You," he pointed the gun back to Sakura. "Pinky, lock them in the office." Sakura nodded slowly, turning to help an older gentleman stand up and walk down the hall. The gunman followed close behind, gun pointed to the heads of the scared patrons and employees.

The office was large enough to fit all sixteen people with no problem. And the guy was smart too. He had them stuck in a room with no windows and a small air duct; no way they could get out. Sakura was instructed to collect everyone's cell phones and toss them in a trashcan while he ripped the desk phone's cord from the wall and threw it in the can as well. He then pushed Sakura into the hallway and locked the door. They turned and headed back into the main area.

In the office, Kakuzu opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small tool box. Digging through the items, he produced a Phillips head screwdriver and stood up.

"Just remain calm a little longer, folks, we'll be out of here soon." He said, looking over the faces locked in his office. It was then he wondered why he chose the office with no windows - great for defense and safety when counting money - and old habits die hard - but no so great for escape, but as it hade been drilled into him before he left, always have an escarp route. Kakuzu stood on his desk and unscrewed the vent from the ceiling, looking around at the varying degrees of panic and fear on peoples faces. "Yamanaka, come here." Ino was on her feet and standing by his desk in a flash as he pulled off the vent cover and handed it to her.

"Yes, sir?" she asked in a whisper. He looked down at her then back to the air duct, measuring their sizes.

"Do you think you can fit?" he gestured to the vest opening. Ino caught on immediately and nodded, tearing her suit jacket off and slipped out of her pumps.

"I'll make myself fit." Ino said, quickly reaching under her shirt and dropping two plastic bra paddings on the desk before climbing up. Kakuzu nodded to her, preparing to hoist her up. He turned her to face the outer wall with his hands on her hips.

"Go straight ten feet, the other side is the drive through. Once you reach the outer vent, just pop the tabs on the sides, it'll slide right out and you'll be on the drive through roof. Use the gutters to climb down, you can reach the police from there." He told her as she nodded. "Tell them everything you saw."

"Yes, sir." She responded, raising her arms above her head to reach the duct. Kakuzu lifted her easily as the other hostages whispered good luck to the blonde. Moments later, Ino was through the hole and in the ventilation system without a problem.

It was dark, dusty and cramped in the aluminum duct. Ino army crawled her way to the end of the shaft where she could feel the warmer outside air filter in. Thin rays of light stretched across her face as she reached forward and popped the tabs… but the damn cover didn't budge. With a frustrated growl, Ino beat the cover with her open palm and watched it fly off. Pulling herself by the sides of the opening, Ino rolled onto the roof of the drive through and breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, she scurried across the roof and swung herself over the edge, using her stocking-clad feet to ease her way down the pillar close to the wall when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

She struggled to get free until her captor spoke.

"Gee whiz, calm down babe. I'm not going to hurt you." Ino literally sagged against Shisui.

"Humph!" she turned her head and glared at him as he let go and grinned. "I need to talk to whoever is in charge."

~xxx~

Sakura leaned against the center counter as the man talked on the phone. Well, he was watching her, gun pointed directly at her heart, as he talked to the officer via speakerphone. He had identified himself as Kabuto but didn't give his last name. Nervously, Sakura ran her hands along her arms, shifting form foot to foot and chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for the negotiator to arrive.

"… Yeah, yeah. Send him in then." Kabuto hung up the phone and grabbed her arm again. "Put on a big smile, you could walk away from this without a scratch." Sakura didn't say anything as the front doors opened and a tall, dark figure walked in slowly. Madara looked more pissed off than Sakura had ever seen him before, narrowed dark eyes honed in on the sliver-haired man holding her in place. His posture was stiff, shoulders set and even, his stride was long and graceful but his face said it all. The muscles in Madara's jaw were twitching, showing that his teeth were clenched in a effort to hide his fury, and his eyebrows were drawn together in a tight scowl.

God, Sakura wanted to melt into putty when his eyes caught hers and softened slightly, letting her know just how worried he was for her. But the moment lasted all of two seconds before Madara turned his attention back to Kabuto. Though his hands were raised to show he was unarmed, Madara had ever intention of mopping the floor with Kabuto's face.

"Aren't you a little over dressed to be a negotiator?" Kabuto asked, eyeing the Uchiha as if he were a joke. Said Uchiha was dressed in black BDU pants and shirt, black high-top laced boots and a blue Kevlar vest. Hidden under Madara's long ebony locks was his mic and headset, so the other members of his unit knew when to strike.

"Standard issued." Madara replied, biting back the growl that threatened to escape his throat. Cocky little bastard. Oh, if the little shit wasn't holding a handgun to his wife's head right now, Madara would have strangled Kabuto.

"Enough of the chit-chat, I want a car out front in five minutes." Kabuto sneered, waving the gun in the direction of the front door. "My little… insurance policy here," he tugged Sakura closer to him, "will be set free after I'm far away from here."

"Unharmed?" Madara asked, eyes narrowed to slits and lips pressed in a thin line making them almost invisible.

"Of course." Sakura stiffened in Kabuto's grasp, turning a deadly glare to her husband. The look of 'oh hell no' was as real as the gun at her right temple.

"And what of the other hostages? Where are they?" asked Madara as he tried to rein in his anger - Sakura's simmering upset did nothing to help matters as her eyes bored holes through him.

"Oh, they're locked up in the back office." Kabuto sneered, jerking his head lightly in the direction of the office. "Safe and sound." The smile on his face could have won him the creep-of-the-year award in Sakura's opinion as she kept her hard gaze on Madara. "Pinky, why don't you give him the key. He can let them out after we're gone." Scowling as she reached into her pocket, Sakura tossed him the key to the office and bit her lip. When the hell was she getting out of here?

"We have a deal then?" the Uchiha questioned, pocketing the key as he lifted his head a little higher, a sure sign of his immediate departure. Sakura's mouth fell open in shock. He was just going to leave her in the hands of a psycho?

"I believe we do." Kabuto answered with a grin. That was it.

"You're going to just fucking leave me with him?" she screeched without warning, high pitched and panicked. Madara turned his gaze to her, taking in the full-fledged fear and terror in her wide emerald eyes. She wanted to go home, needed to be safe in the comfort of his arms… and he was going to let some maniac take her to God knows where and probably kill her? Tears stung her eyes; forget marriage counseling, when this was over, she was going to file for a divorce… that is if she lived to see tomorrow.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, miss." Her husband responded, fists tight at his sides.

"Miss? MISS?" Sakura screeched, her fists clenched in fury. "You piece of-" Kabuto shook her by the arm, wide-eyed and angry.

"Shut the hell up, bitch." Madara's growl of 'don't call her that' was overridden by the furious cold glare Sakura leveled at the gun toting moron, her venomous voice hissing from her clenched teeth.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Kabuto swallowed at the anger from the pink-haired woman. Recovering quickly, Kabuto tugged her closer and raised the gun above their heads, firing off a shot before pressing it to her head again.

"Remember Pinky, I'm in control here." Madara took a quick step forward but stopped when the gun turned to him, pointed to his face. "Take one more step and they'll have to wipe the remains of your face off the walls."

"Alright, alright." Madara held up his hands, backing up a few steps. "I'll have your car ready for you." He glanced once more at Sakura before slowly retreating.

~xxx~

Positioned on the roof of the MacDonald's across the street, Itachi snapped the stock onto his M-40A3 sniper rifle and adjusted the sites. Ibiki was overseeing things from the back of the team truck while Shisui, Genma and Asuma snuck into the back of the building to retrieve the other hostages. Madara rolled up to the bank with a low-jacked, nondescript car and parked it a few feet from the main entrance. Stepping out, he closed the door and moved away, the rest of the police force had been instructed to vacate the area to prevent further confrontation.

"I'm in position and ready." Itachi said into his headset, eyes already focused on the revolving door across the road.

"Good." Ibiki commented, keeping an eye out for Asuma's team. No more than a minute later, fifteen people and his other three team members streaked across the back parking lot.

"All clear." Came Genma's voice as he led them down a back alley and to the police and paramedics. All eyes then turned to the bank as Kabuto followed closely behind Sakura and out the door. She tossed the money bags she was carrying into the back seat of the car then took Kabuto's bags and did the same. Kabuto then grabbed her and made her stand in front of him as they walked along the trunk.

"I have him in sight." Itachi whispered, finger resting against the stock of the rifle, slowly inching its way to the trigger.

"Harm one hair on her head, Itachi, and you're an dead man." Madara hissed into the headset, hearing Itachi's muffled chuckle in response.

"Permission to take the shot?" there was a pause. Madara wanted to scream 'hell no' but he was not the one to make that call.

"Permission granted." Ibiki said with a tight nod, not that any of his team members could see him. Madara watched with his heart in his throat as Sakura slowly led the way to the driver side door with Kabuto hovering behind her like a menacing specter holding the gun to her head, one arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to look at him, pleading viridian eyes locking with his in an effort to ask for his interference. He couldn't help himself, - marriage problems be damned and may just loose his job for this - from across the street he motioned for her to elbow Kabuto in the gut.

Time slowed to a stand-still as Sakura nodded, turning back to the car with tense shoulders. Madara watched the scene unfold, stepping into the street slowly. Sakura raised her arm, rammed it into Kabuto's stomach and launched herself in Madara's direction. It was like watching a race in slow-motion; there was no sound as Sakura made a b-line for Madara, him running into the street to meet her while Kabuto recovered, coughing and raising his handgun to Sakura's back. Itachi's finger eased to the trigger, tightening his grip on the rifle as he lined the sites on Kabuto. Sakura reached out for Madara, who seemed to be miles away from her. They were inches away from each other when a shot penetrated the deafening silence. The roar of gun fire caused Sakura to trip, her body smashing into Madara's as they tumbled to the ground.

With the sound of rushing footsteps everything came rushing back into focus. Sakura lay panting on his chest, gasping for breath and clinging to him with all of her strength. Madara hugged her close to his chest, looking up at the sky as Shisui appeared in his field of vision, grinning like a madman.

"And that's why Itachi's the sniper." He said crouching down to look at Sakura. "You alright?"

"I'm fine now." She whispered into Madara's vest, arms around his neck and face buried in his shoulder. With a grunt, Madara sat them up and looked down at Sakura, sighing heavily while tugging her as close as possible. Silently praying to whatever God was listening, Madara thanked the heavens that she was safe and in his arms again. "I think I twisted my ankle." Sakura said, pulling back to look up at her husband.

"Let's get that looked at then." Madara smiled down at her, letting Shisui help them up.

~xxx~

Seated in the back of an ambulance, Sakura winced as the EMT slipped off her shoe to look at her ankle. Madara was off talking to his team leader, not too far away from where she was but still too far for her liking. The EMT wrapped her ankle with an ace bandage and instructed Sakura to stay off it for a few days. She nodded her reply, waiting for Madara to join her.

"Hey." Kakuzu appeared in the doorway as the EMT left to call in to dispatch.

"Hey yourself." She smiled, scooting to the end of the gurney.

"What did the medic have to say?" he asked, leaning against the ambulance door. Sakura shrugged, tucking her messed hair behind her ear.

"I have to stay off of it for a few days, should be fine by Monday."

"Good thing it's Friday, huh?" Sakura laughed at that, nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Kami… is Kiba going to be alright?" she asked, suddenly jerking out of her stressed induced stupor.

"Yeah." Kakuzu answered. "The bullet missed is heart and lungs but he's going to be out for a while."

"Thank goodness." Sakura sagged in relief, a soft smile on her lips.

"We're almost ready to go, Sakura." Madara suddenly appeared next to her, one of his hands finding hers. She smiled up at him, more than ready to go home. Kakuzu quietly excused himself, having caught the subtle hint that his presence was no longer required. "How's the ankle?"

"I'll be up and beating you with shoes by Monday." She grinned with a giggle.

"Well, that means I have a few days to butter you up. This way the Kung-Fu Shoe Queen wont have a reason to hit me." She glared halfheartedly at him, trying to suppress a sheepish smile. Suddenly, Madara's face was inches from her own, calm eyes staring into wide ones. "I'm glad you're alright." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, pressing her forehead to his.

"I'm so glad they sent you in. I don't think things would have turned out the way they did if you hadn't shown up." Tears stung her eyes as she spoke, words could not express how grateful she was for his presence. Her bottom lip quivered the more she thought about just how close she was to loosing her life this morning. Madara saw this and pressed his lips to hers, taking away all of her shock, fear and worry with the simple gesture. The kiss turned from innocent to heated in an instant as his tongue slipped between her parted lips, taking the day's anxiety and tossing it to the wind.

A buzz in Madara's pocket broke them apart. With a scowl and a muttered 'could be the chief', Madara took out his phone and chuckled, showing Sakura the screen.

*Marriage Counseling, 2pm* Madara looked at his watch, they had ten minutes to get to their appointment.

"We can still go if you want." He said, snapping his phone closed and stuffing back in his pocket.

"Oh, no thank you. I think I've had enough excitement for one day." Sakura sighed, waving a hand to dismiss the topic.

"Good. Because I didn't want to go anyway." She slapped his arm and growled at him. "Besides, I think we've worked things out."

"Yeah, almost getting shot really puts things in perspective." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"As I said, we don't need marriage counseling." Madara replied, helping Sakura out of the ambulance. She fiddled with her shirt as he picked up her purse that Ino dropped off earlier. "Say it with me, Sakura. We," he lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger. "We don't need marriage counseling." Sakura frowned, mumbling something under her breath, "What was that? Speak up so I can hear you."

"Ok, fine!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "We don't need marriage counseling!"

"Perfect. Now, let's go home."

"You asshole!" she shouted as Madara scooped her up and began walking to her car. Sakura beat her fists against his chest as they went but that was soon stopped with a passionate kiss, a promise of things to come once they were home alone, and he happily placed her in the front seat before driving home.

(A/N: Thanks for reading my latest bundle of joy. Please comment and tell me what you think. Huge freaking thanks the Rose! I love you, my twin! Lol If you have any questions about some of the lingo I used; i.e. BDW, don't hesitate to ask. And on that note, it's 2am and I'm going to bed.)


End file.
